Thresher
' Thresher', A.K.A. Experiment 544, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is working at the Keo Farm with the local farmers, using his tentacles to chop the sugar cane stalks. Appearance Thresher is a small purple, roughly slug-like experiment with a slim body, a wide mouth, two light green eyes on two stocks, six spiky mace-like stretchable tentacles and three short legs; in his mutated form, he looks more muscular and has bright orange eyes. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' Experiment 544 was the 544th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles, although he can also use them to attack and battle enemies. 544 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 544's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 609, 617 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Thresher in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to his indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where their boss ordered them to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been split into four. Thresher engaged one of the clones in a duel. The clone picked up a mop and started spinning it similar to a bo staff. While he did this in front of Thresher, the latter appeared to be mesmerized by the spinning, but stretched out one of his mace-tipped tentacles and poked the clone in the shoulder. When the clone turned his head, Thresher aimed another tentacle at his face. Pleakley, seeing Thresher's plan, tried to warn the clone but was too late, as Thresher managed to knock the clone unconscious. The experiment then used his long tentacles to pick up his defeated enemy and place him in one of Gantu's containment orbs. After capturing Stitch and his duplicates, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast (courtesy of Reuben), but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Thresher into a hundred replicas. However, as Thresher's power was divided between them, they all became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Threshers into one. In "Remmy", Thresher was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Thresher reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Thresher, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Thresher participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. During the climax, when Stitch points to the stage in the stadium, Thresher can be seen bonking a Leroy clone on the head. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Thresher joins them for the song by playing the marimba. ''Stitch!'' anime Thresher made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to attack Stitch during a magic show. In this episode, he looks more muscular and has bright, orange eyes. Trivia *Thresher is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Some sources have spelled this experiment's name as "Thrasher," but "Thresher" is the correct spelling. *Thresher's pod color is purple. *Thresher is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 544. Primary function: Crop thresher." Category:Experiments Category:5-Series